Hagámoslo
by The demon I fell in love with
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tajima le propone a Abe y a Hanai hacer algo un tanto diferente a jugar al béisbol juntos?


La casa de Tajima era bastante grande y habitualmente estaba toda su familia en casa, pero esa tarde no había nadie excepto él, se habían ido a una fiesta y Tajima, quien no quería ir aprovechó para invitar a varios de sus compañeros de equipo para que fueran a ver un vídeo del partido de una escuela contra la que iban a jugar próximamente.

-Guau, el pitcher es buenísimo es la novena carrera y sigue lanzando los tiros a la perfección.-Exclamó entusiasmado Tajima, solo de pensar que iba a tener la oportunidad de batear los tiros de un pitcher tan bueno le hacía estremecerse.

-Mihashi tiene más control eso está claro, defendió-Abe mientras cogía una fresa con nata que había dejado preparada la madre de Tajima para que las comieran de merendar.

-Oye Abe al final no nos has dicho por qué Mihashi no ha venido.-Dijo Hanai mientras se sentaba apropiadamente en el borde de la cama de Tajima.

-Me ha dicho que tenía cosas que hacer pero que intentaría pasarse aunque lo más seguro es que no llegue.-Contestó Abe sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla que estaba en frente de la cama de Tajima.

-Oye se está haciendo tarde ¿por qué no os quedáis a cenar y luego pedimos algo a domicilio?-Sugirió el pecoso mientras sonreía ampliamente a sus dos amigos.

-Por mi bien.-Dijo Abe a la vez que mandaba un mensaje a su casa avisando de que iba a llegar tarde.

-Por mí igual.-Dijo sonriente Hanai mandando también un mensaje a sus padres para que no se preocuparan.

El partido acabó, ganó el instituto contra el que iban a tener que jugar con una diferencia amplia de carreras.

-Oye, ¿Vosotros como la perdisteis?-Preguntó Tajima directamente y sin previo aviso. Abe y Hanai se quedaron blancos en el sitio ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Esto… Yo… yo no lo he hecho aún no he visto ninguna chica que me guste… y eso…-Contestó sonrojado Hanai mientras miraba a otro lado del cuatro evitando cruzar miradas.

-Yo… Yo lo hice…-Abe dejó de hablar porque lo que iba a decir era totalmente vergonzoso para él, no podía admitir delante de la gente que con el primero con el que lo había hecho además de ser un chico era además su antiguo pitcher.-Yo tampoco lo he hecho aún.-Mintió Abe descaradamente a sus dos compañeros de equipo.- ¿Y tú qué?

-Yo ya lo he hecho con muchas personas.-Dijo contento Tajima a la vez que Abe y Hanai torcían el gesto extrañados.- ¡Veamos otro partido!

-Por qué no mejor pedimos algo para cenar ya.-Dijo Abe hambriento.

-Bueno, está bien.-Protestó Tajima mientras cogía el teléfono de casa para llamar a algún restaurante de comida a domicilio.

Pasadas un par de horas ya habían cenado y Tajima sacó una bebida alcohólica que había encontrado por su casa, tomaron entre los tres media botella pero ya que nunca bebían su nivel de tolerancia al alcohol era realmente bajo, pero ninguno de ellos estaba borracho.

-Oh, por qué no vemos otro partido.- Tajima se levantó y fue hacia el baúl de CD's que había traído desde la habitación de su hermana.-Aquí hay una sin nada, ningún título ni nada. ¡A LO MEJOR ES UN VIDEO MIO DE PEQUEÑO!-Vamos a verlo.-Exclamó entusiasmado Tajima mientras metía el CD en el DVD.-Y ahora play.

En la pantalla de la tele salió la imagen de dos hombres besándose desnudos, Hanai extendió rápidamente la mano para apagar la tele pero Tajima le quitó el mando.

'Pero si son de los Hombres Tajima, creo que estás en enterando.-concurso cambiaron Hanai, do en la cabeza podía dejar de Darla vueltas.- Dos Hombres convirtiéndolo en uno de Ellos.

-¿Y qué? Es genial hacerlo con otro chico.-Contestó sinceramente Tajima.

- Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Hanai intrigado a la vez que su cara se tornaba completamente roja por la pregunta que acababa de hacer.-Seguro que me dirá que ha visto un par de vídeos o algo así y que el chico gemía mucho, digo yo.-Pensó Hanai.

-Porque ya lo he hecho con varios.-Cuando Tajima respondió eso Hanai se atragantó y no dejaba de toser.

-¿Con QUIEN? -Pregunte Abe totalmente interesado.

-Pues a ver, de nuestro equipo no lo he hecho con nadie, lo hice con el chico de la clase de Mihashi que es muy alto y musculoso, también con mi profesor de clases de inglés, es apenas dos años mayor que yo pero sabe un montón de inglés, también lo hice con el chico que trabaja en el bar de al lado de la escuela, ah si se me olvidaba y también lo hice con tu antiguo pitcher Abe, fue el mejor de todos sin duda.-Enumeró Tajima mientras contaba con los dedos de las manos todos los chicos con los que se había acostado.

-¿Con mi antiguo pitcher? Pero si él es el uke.-Exclamó Abe sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero eso le hizo recordar. Cuando él estaba en el último año de la escuela media después de un duro entrenamiento Haruna lo invitó a su casa, a pesar de que Haruna suele tomar la parte dominante en lo que al sexo se refiere con Abe no fue así, Abe tomó el rol dominante durante todas las veces que lo hicieron.

-Pues conmigo fue dominante.-Se extrañó Tajima mientras que se daba cuenta de que Hanai intentaba apagar el video.-Venga veámoslo un rato.

Después de las quejas y súplicas de Tajima los tres chicos comenzaron a ver el vídeo porno de la discordia. Al poco tiempo Tajima estaba completamente erecto y miraba con atención el vídeo cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos qué tenía al lado también habían comenzado a reaccionar.

-Hanai.-Dijo Tajima acercándose a la oreja de Hanai.-Mira como se la está metiendo.-Susurró a su oído a la vez que pasaba su lengua por la oreja de Hanai y llevaba su mano a la entrepierna de este mismo.

-¿Q-Qué qué estás haciendo? – Exclamó Hanai mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de él.

-Venga Hanai solo con la mano.-Suplicó el pecoso mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón de Hanai dejándolo en calzoncillos, Abe miraba atónito la escena. Tajima comenzó a masturbar con su mano derecha la polla de Hanai, cada vez estaba más y más duro.

-Eh chicos… mejor me voy-Dijo avergonzado Abe disponiéndose a levantarse y dejarles a solas.

-No, no te vayas.-Dijo Tajima levantándose y acercándose a él.- ¿Por qué no jugamos los tres por hoy?-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo mejor… no mejor no…-Rechazó Abe la invitación a la vez que Tajima lo agarraba de la mano sin dejarle ir.

-¡No te puedes ir! ¡Quiero hacer un trio!-Exclamó Tajima, Abe y Hanai se quedaron completamente blancos y en ese lapsus de tiempo Tajima se desnudó completamente.-Venga, juguemos todos.

Tajima se puso de rodillas delante de los dos y tiró de la mano de Hanai hacia abajo haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas también a su lado y bajó los pantalones de Abe, su erección se notaba a través del calzoncillo y su pene había comenzado a segregar líquido pre seminal, estaba realmente excitado. El pecoso comenzó a lamer por encima del calzoncillo el pene de Abe, mordió la tira elástica de los bóxer y tiró hacia el bajándolos hasta los tobillos, ahí ya Abe se los quitó y los echó a un lado.

-Hanai ayúdame.-Dijo Tajima ilusionado porque iba a hacer un trío. Tajima comenzó a lamer la polla de Abe sin llegar a metérsela en la boca y al ver que Hanai no hacía nada llevó su cara hasta el miembro erecto de Abe.-Venga chupa.

-¡No lo voy a hacer!-Refunfuño Hanai a la vez que Tajima le tapaba la nariz y así dejándole sin respirar se vio obligado a abrir la boca para respirar. En ese momento como un acto reflejo Abe metió su polla en la boca de Hanai.

-¡Ves que bien!-Rió Tajima mientras comenzaba a besar las caderas de Abe y con una mano acariciaba sus sonrojados pezones. Tajima comenzó a desvestirse quedándose desnudo también.-Nos hará falta esto- Tajima sacó contento de debajo de la cama un bote de lubricante.-Eh Hanai desvístete.

Hanai sonrojado hasta la última parte de su cuerpo se levantó y se desvistió, ya estaban los tres completamente desnudos y Hanai volvió a la posición en la que estaba antes. Tajima y Hanai comenzaron a lamer ambos lados de la polla de Abe mientras este los agarraba de la cabeza a la vez que ponía unas caras muy eróticas.

-Eh me voy a…-Antes de acabar la frase Abe se estaba corriendo en la boca de ambos mientras lo miraban a los ojos desde abajo.-Joder que sexis.-Pensó excitado Abe.- Vale ahora es mi turno.

Abe tumbó a Tajima en el suelo mientras este lamía el pene de Hanai el cual estaba arrodillado frente a su cabeza. El cátcher se echó lubricante por los dedos y directamente en el culo de Tajima, comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su estrecho agujero, metiendo primero solo un poco de un dedo, metiéndolo entero, metiendo dos... Los gemidos de Tajima podrían oírse en toda la casa si no fuera porque su boca estaba demasiado ocupada en hacer otra clase de cosas.

Mientras Abe le metía los dedos presionó la próstata de Tajima haciendo que este no pudiera contener sus gemidos.

-Es aquí verdad… Hanai ven.-Ordenó Abe mientras Hanai se acercaba a él.-Métela ahí.

-Está bien…-Dijo Hanai mientras se echaba lubricante en el pene antes de meterlo.-Nnh… muy estrecho… es tan… ngn…

Hanai no podía parar de gemir esta era la primera vez que hacía algo así y estaba llegando a su clímax, cuando de repente Abe se lubricó los dedos y comenzó a metérselos despacio.

-Esto es solo para darte las gracias por lo de antes.-Dijo Abe completamente sonrojado sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara a la vez que metía sus dedos dentro de Hanai y le besaba por la espalda.

Las penetraciones de Hanai eran muy profundas, no podía parar de penetrarlo, su cuerpo era increíble, se sentía tan bien.

-Ha…nai… más duro…-Rogó Tajima entre gemidos mientras se abrazaba al desnudo cuerpo de Hanai a la vez que este lo penetraba una y otra vez.

-Me voy a… Tajima…hnh...-Gimió Hanai mientras se corría dentro de Tajima.-Ha sido…

-Genial-Completó la frase Tajima con sinceridad mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Abe.

Abe se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la cama, Tajima se puso entre sus piernas y Hanai se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado donde estaban ellos.

-Abe, déjame hacértelo.-Dijo Tajima feliz mientras untaba la polla de Abe en lubricante y con la otra mano se lubricaba a sí mismo el culo. Un instante después se sentó en el pene de su cátcher, era más grande que el de Hanai, llegaba hasta el fondo.-Ah…. Abe… Gimió Tajima mientras se metía en la boca el aún erecto pene de Hanai.

-Tajima… eres increíble…-Dijo Abe entre tímidos gemidos mientras era cabalgado por Tajima.

-ngnh…-Gimió Tajima mientras se movía arriba y abajo con la polla de Abe dentro suya.-Ah… Tu… polla… dentro se siente increíble…

-No descuides esto Tajima.- Hanai agarró la cabeza de Tajima haciendo que le llegara hasta la garanta una y otra vez.

Tajima se corrió encima de Abe a la vez que Hanai lo hacía directamente en su garganta. En ese mismo momento Abe tiró a Tajima contra el suelo.

-Ahora me toca llevarte a mí.-Abe comenzó a penetrar con fuerza y profundidad a Tajima sin este parar de gemir. Comenzó a darle besos en el cuello a la vez que su polla entraba y sin salir del todo le embestía con fuerza, las piernas de Tajima no lo sujetaban y su cuerpo estaba extasiado de placer.

-Abe…-Gimió Tajima mientras besaba a Abe en los labios.

-nnnngnh…-Gimió Abe mientras se corría dentro de Tajima y este lo abrazaba con ternura.

-Eh Abe hoy me has ganado porque era mi primera vez, la próxima vez no perderé.-Bromeó Hanai mientras era besado por Tajima.

-Repitamos.-Dijo Tajima entre risas mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

Esa fue la primera vez de muchas en la cual estos pervertidos integrantes del equipo de Nishiura hacían cosas depravadas juntos.


End file.
